criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shady Part of Town
Shady Part of Town 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fifth case in Harwell. It takes place in Indigo Banks appearing as the first case of the district. Plot As the team arrived in Indigo Banks, Chief Rose told Brooklyn and the player 'the rules' for investigating in the district. He said that because of the powerful influence of the Indigo family, if they make some mistakes or say a wrong word to them, they could have major problems, as he already assumed that some of them would pop up in investigations. He also told them that there is something else to worry about other than POWER, that being a group of 3 thieves calling themselves The Collectors. Michael said that one of them got arrested a few weeks prior to the team's arrival in Indigo Banks but that the other 2 have still not been found. Just when he said that Julia came into the station, saying that she found a dead body at the docks. There, the duo found the body of one of the two remaining collectors, Julian Jones, beheaded. At the docks, the detectives met ship captain Hugh Cobb who said that he recognized the victim. They added him to their suspect list as well as Julia's father, businessman Mason Indigo, and gambler Andrew Vansickle. Later, Diana told Brooklyn and the player that she knew where the victim was before he got killed at the docks. Diana said that the police always tried to keep track of suspicious people and told the duo that a person in the same clothes as Julian was seen entering an antique store shortly before he was murdered. The detectives checked it out and added the store's owner Caroline Phelps to their roster of suspects. They also found a wanted poster for the victim which was revealed to be made by deputy mayor Melanie Stark. Later the duo also discovered that the victim stole the only somewhat valuable item ship captain Hugh Cobb had owned, an expensive ring he got from his grandparents when they passed away. They also found out that the victim stole gambler Andrew Vansickle's 'lucky coin pouch', making him furious at the victim, saying that if someone else wouldn't have killed him, he would have done it. Finally, Brooklyn and the player gathered enough evidence to arrest antique store owner Caroline Phelps for the murder. Caroline first denied the accusations but quickly gave in and confessed to killing Julian. She also confessed to lying to the police by saying that Julian didn't manage to steal anything from her, while in reality, he took her most valuable items from the store. When Caroline found out, she was devasted by the thought that without her store she wouldn't be able to make a living and just end up on the streets, so she quickly decided to follow the victim and get revenge before he would ruin her life. Since she also confessed that she had been following Julian after he first attempted to rob her, she figured out a pattern he followed after every robbery. She explained that he would always run to the docks and then magically disappear, but she was able to catch him there before he could escape. Caroline then said that she was so overcome by rage that she didn't even think about calling the police, she just grabbed the most nearby weapon she could find and killed Julian. She was then arrested and sentenced to 23 years in prison by Judge Blade. After the trial, Chief Rose asked Brooklyn and the player if they could meet him in his office. There, he said that after Adam being arrested, the team would need another member to take care of his role. Michael explained that he had already been asking around for anyone who would like to join them and someone mentioned a former stunt double with military experience called Scarlett Boomer. She told him that she would be interested in the job, so Michael asked the detectives if they would interview her for him. During the interview, the duo asked if they could have some personal files to inform them more, but Scarlett noticed that she lost her wallet while she was at the docks. They found it and gave it to Diana to look through to make sure she doesn't have any sort of criminal record. Diana confirmed that she was clean and told the duo that she will inform Michael about the files. The detectives then gave Scarlett her wallet back and told her that they would inform her about the interview results. Secondly, a furious Andrew Vansickle came to the station and requested to talk to the player. Anthony and the player took him to the interrogation room and calmed him down, asking why he was so enraged. He told them that the casino, his as he stated 'second home', is getting reconstructed and shut down because of the Indigo Family. The detectives were confused at first so they decided to visit the casino to see for themselves. There, they realize that what Andrew said was true and the entire building was being reconstructed. They had a look inside to find a folder with a contract inside saying that because of 'financial problems' the casino had to be shut down and sold to a third party. The detectives asked Mason about this, but he didn't care to give them any information, so he gave the detectives money to leave him alone. Also during the additional investigation, Brooklyn and the player decided to check out the docks again after Caroline told them that there Julian would always disappear after his robberies. There, they were approached by ship captain Hugh Cobb, saying that he has a request for the two. He asked them if he could have his ring back that was stolen from the victim. The detectives weren't sure since it was important evidence during a murder investigation, so they asked evidence clerk Marina North if it would be possible. She said that she would have a look through the case files and would later tell them if it would be possible. Later, Marina told the duo that everything was cleared up and they would be able to give him the ring back. Captain Cobb was extremely grateful and thanked them for what they've done for him. Finally, Chief Rose told the detectives that after looking through all the interview files and applications he got, he decided that Scarlett Boomer would be perfect to take Adam's place, so he asked them to bring them to the station to congratulate them. There, they welcomed a very happy Scarlett to the team. Just the next day, as everyone was getting used to Indigo Banks, Michael told Anthony and the player that after Julian's death, one of the three collectors is still running free, but just like when they first investigated Indigo Banks, the team got a call as soon as he mentioned The Collectors. On the phone, a stressed man said that someone attempted a heist at his bank. Summary Victim * 'Julian Jones '(Found beheaded at the docks) Murder Weapon * '''Shovel Killer * Caroline Phelps Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect believes in astrology. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears white clothes. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect owns a cat. *This suspect believes in astrology. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect owns a cat. *This suspect believes in astrology. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect owns a cat. *This suspect believes in astrology. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer owns a cat. *The killer believes in astrology. *The killer is under 35. *The killer wears white clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Coat; New Suspect: Hugh Cobb; Victim identified: Julian Jones) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00); Result: The killer eats dark chocolate) * Examine Bloody Coat. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Result: The killer owns a cat) * Question Hugh about the victim. (Result: New Crime Scene: Casino) * Investigate Casino. (Clues: Torn Card, Leather Pouch) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Mason Indigo) * Ask Mason about his business card. * Examine Leather Pouch. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Andrew Vansickle) * Give Andrew his pouch back. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Antique Store. (Clues: Torn Paper, Duffel Bag; New Suspect: Caroline Phelps) * Talk to Miss Phelps about the murder. (Result: Caroline eats dark chocolate) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Wanted Poster) * Analyze Wanted Poster. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Melanie Stark) * Confront Deputy Mayor Stark about the poster. (Result: Melanie owns a cat) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Weird Threat) * Analye Weird Threat. (12:00:00; Result: The killer believes in astrology; New Crime Scene: Slot Machines) * Investigate Slot Machines. (Clues: Cleaning Supplies, Security Camera) * Examine Cleaning Supplies. (Result: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Expensive Ring) * Analyze Expensive Ring. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Hugh Cobb again) * Ask Hugh about the ring. (Result: Hugh eats dark chocolate, Hugh believes in astrology) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) * Analyze Camera Footage. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Andrew Vansickle again) * Question Andrew about the victim stealing from him. (Result: Andrew eats dark chocolate, Andrew owns a cat, Andrew believes in astrology) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Souvenir Section. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Card) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Talk to Mason Indigo again) * Tell Mr Indigo about the victim's plans. (Result: Mason eats dark chocolate, Mason owns a cat, Mason believes in astrology) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Talk to Caroline Phelps again) * Confront Caroline about the threat. (Result: Caroline owns a cat, Caroline believes in astrology) * Investigate Ship. (Clues: Barrel, Bloody Shovel) * Examine Barrel. (Result: Leather Glove) * Examine Bloody Shovel. (Result: Blood Soaked Fibers) * Analyze Leather Glove. (09:00:00; Result: The killer is under 35) * Analyze Blood Soaked Fibers. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears white clothes) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to A Dark Shade of Blue (1/6)! A Dark Shade of Blue (1/6) * Talk with Chief Rose. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Scarlett Boomer) * Interview Scarlett. (Result: New Clues on Docks) * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Scarlett's Wallet) * Analyze Scarlett's Wallet. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Scarlett Boomer again) * Give Scarlett her wallet back. (Reward: Free Burger) * See what Andrew wants. (Result: New Clues on Casino) * Investigate Casino. (Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Mason Indigo again) * Question Mason about the construction. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Have a talk with Captain Cobb. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Marina North) * Ask Marina about the case files. * Give Hugh his ring back. (Prerequisite: All tasks finished; Reward: Captain's Hat) * Welcome Scarlett to the team! (Prerequisite: All tasks finished) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Indigo Banks Category:Cases in Harwell